


Any Universe

by Hart_of_Tree_Hill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Possible smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hart_of_Tree_Hill/pseuds/Hart_of_Tree_Hill
Summary: Spoilers for 6x10. After the portal closes, Emma goes about finding another way to get a portal open, and who better to help her out than Captain Hook? Meanwhile, Killian works diligently to get to Emma in this strange realm.





	

Unbelievable. Regina had freaking ditched her!

Okay well to be fair, she didn’t think that Regina had purposefully done so. Regina had wanted a private moment with Robin Hood, which if anyone understood it was her, and had stepped away with the thief who did not remember her in the slightest.

Regina had yet to return, and although there was no actual way to tell the time, she would guess that Regina had been gone for at least two hours.

With a sigh Emma stood up from her sitting position on the dirt. She was so close to getting home, all they had needed to do was jump through the portal, but then Robin Hood happened. 

Was she annoyed? Hell yes. 

Did she blame Regina? Absolutely not. Not even a little bit.

Having been separated from her own true love by death she understood the emotions involved. That being said, however, she wanted nothing more than to get back to her own true love, who was probably worrying sick.

For the first time since she had been in that spot, she took in the scenery around her. With a gasp and slight chuckle she realized exactly where she was. Lake Nostos.

Back then she never would have guessed that she would find her true love and soulmate in the pirate who she had chained to a beanstalk and then sword fought in this very spot, but she guessed that fate must work in mysterious ways. She still wondered sometimes if he had let her win that sword match. Not that he would ever admit to it if he did.

She was fairly confident that Regina wasn’t coming back anytime soon, so with a huff and roll of her eyes she started heading towards town. Their one means of getting home had been wasted, but she would be damned if she spent another moment not bundled up on her couch, drinking hot chocolate with her pirate. Assuming that they had managed to hold off the Evil Queen that is.

Walking through town she saw several familiar faces, that despite the familiarity, she didn’t actually know at all. Sure her fake memories may have given her clues about who these people were, but that’s exactly what they were, fake.

The dwarves looked too happy and relaxed. Ruby didn’t seem as confident. It was all so wrong.

The only way that Emma knew would for sure get her home was a magic bean, but from experience she knew that obtaining one was first of all not easy, and second of all not something that could be done by herself. She needed someone who was in shape to help and wouldn’t ask too many questions. 

Glancing around town though she realized that it was impossible. Everybody knew her, she was the freaking princess for god’s sake! Nobody would just quietly and without question help her climb a beanstalk. She needed a drink. A good strong drink.

Where was her pirate with his seemingly never ending flask when she needed him?

Oh yeah not with her, because they were always being separated by a curse or death or some new portal. Damn it she really needed a drink.

She finally spotted a tavern not too far away, which she was almost certain was the exact one she had seduced past Hook in during their little time travel excursion.

Might as well go somewhere with good memories, because nothing else was going right at the moment.

As she walked in she felt the eyes of everybody on her, that’s what happens when a princess, dressed in full gown and cape, walks into a tavern she supposed. Probably doesn’t happen too often.

Not wanting to be bothered by people’s questions, she took a seat at a corner table and tried to brainstorm some possible way to make this work. She wasn’t dumb enough to climb the damn beanstalk by herself, and besides that she didn’t have a magic resistant cuff that would make it necessary to climb.

So that was two things on her list, first find partner, second find cuff.

Giving a grateful smile to the bar wench who delivered her rum, she took a long swig and rested her forehead on the table. She didn’t have the first clue about how to get out of this one. She had an easier time when she back in time, and that little adventure had almost wiped her from existence. 

She needed Killian. He would know what to do, and if nothing else he would keep grounded and level headed and just be there. He truly was the perfect partner-in crime.

Giving a slight groan into the table, she shot her head up in shock when she heard the lilting sound of a familiar voice.

“What’s a lass like you doing drinking rum all by herself in the corner? Princess.” Killian, or rather Hook, said in his usual charming and mischievous way.

She couldn’t believe it. Killian was sitting right in front of her, pirate garb and all. She also noticed that he hadn’t aged, not a single day. What the hell had he been up to all this time?

Her face glowed, a smile stretching across her face. “Killian! Y-you actually know who I am?”

Hook quirked an eyebrow at her statement in amusement. “Of course I know who you are, you’re the bloody princess, the pure and innocent daughter of Snow White and Prince David.” He leaned forward on his elbow, a slight smirk crossing his lips as he caressed the curve of his hook. “The better question is, your highness, how do you know who I am?”

“You’re the infamous Captain Hook, how could I not know you?” Emma replied with a sultry smile, leaning in close to match his distance. 

Suddenly she had the solution to one of her problems, she would get Killian to climb the beanstalk with her. He was her first of course, so why not make him her only? Plus she knew how to get what she wanted out of Killian, any version of him.

Her forwardness seemed to take him off guard, but he didn’t seem displeased, she reached forward to place a hand on his hook, which elicited a surprised gasp of air and deep swallow.

He looked her directly in the eyes, neither of them backing down from the challenge written in each of their gazes. “Well then your majesty, what is it that you need from me? Some noble conquest where I go and help a village in danger?” He flashed a toothy grin at her. “Because if that’s the case, then I’m afraid those tales you’ve heard about me are false and I’ve lost my reputation.

Flashing her own grin she sat back. “Actually, it’s what I can do for you.” 

Intrigued, he pulled his hook towards himself. “Do tell love.”

“I would imagine that as such a devilishly handsome pirate, you’ve made some enemies,” she made a point of stroking his ego, she knew what worked on him, “how would you like to get away?”

His eyes went wide at her suggestion. He knew that he had a way with women, but for the princess to actually suggest this was a new high. “Why exactly does the princess want to run away?”

Emma tilted her head to the side, with a small smile. “That’s my business. What I need to know is would you like to assist me?” She let her smile grow a little wider as she bat her eyelids. “Killian.”

Hook scratched behind his ear. His nervous traits were the same in any version of him apparently, she noted.

“I don’t know love.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Why Captain, aren’t you up for a challenge?”

His eyes lit up in defiance. “Always m’lady, I just fear that you couldn’t handle it.”

Emma smiled with false innocence, she leaned forward so that her face was mere centimeters from his, and whispered. “Perhaps you’re the one that couldn’t handle it Captain.”

This seemed to light a spark in the pirate, as a devious smirk played on his lips. “And how do you suppose we go about leaving this realm?”

Emma smiled in silent victory. She always knew how to get her way with him, although to be fair it went both ways. This version of him just didn’t know it yet.

She leaned against the back of her chair so that she was no longer in such close proximity. “Well there’s this beanstalk…”

In Storybrooke, the real Killian was, as Emma predicted, going certifiably crazy. He had tried to remain calm and have faith that Regina would get the job done, especially since David had been flying off the handle, but were she to be successful she would be back right now.

He knew that he shouldn’t have left it up to her, she didn’t have the same motivation as he. Sure Regina and Emma were friends, but it’s different when they’re your true love. Plus he sort of had a knack for finding Emma when she went missing, they had been separated enough times for him to perfectly hone this skill.

At least in a world where she wasn’t the savior she wasn’t fated to die. Or did that extend to this wish world too?

He had to get there before something happened, to fight along side his fierce blonde savior, or at least to get a few more moments.

He stood up from his chair in a very sudden motion, a new element of determination coursing through him. “David!” He shouted running across the loft to the prince.

David, alarmed by Hook’s sudden urgency, stood up quickly from Snow’s sleeping frame. “What? What happened?”

Hook, breathless from his frantic outburst, animatedly explained. “I need to get to Emma.”

David sighed. “Hook-.”

Killian waved him off. “No I know that Regina’s taking care of it but they should be back by now. I need to find her myself.”

David placed an arm on Killian’s shoulder. “I know that you’re worried, I am too, but there’s too much going on here for you to leave.”

Killian shook his head. “Mate, you don’t understand. Emma and I, we’ve lost each other so many times, one of these times we won’t find each other. I won’t let this be that time, I could never live with myself if I knew that I just sat around and waited instead of taking action.”

“First of all,” David began looking Killian in the eye, “the saying in this family is ‘we always find each other’ and that applies to you too. You haven’t lost Emma for good, trust me. Second of all, I of all people can’t stop you. If Snow weren’t laying here, completely unaware and vulnerable, I would have wished all of us to Emma.” David smiled slightly at him. “You’re her true love, if you think you need to get there then you need to get there.”

Killian smiled appreciatively. “Thank you mate.”

“Since I can’t go, at least let me help get you there.” David subconsciously placed his hand on his chin. “We’ll need a portal, but how do we go about getting one?”

Killian groaned and threw his head back. “Well unfortunately, the best starting place for this is always the same monster.”

David looked at him in understanding. “Well then, let’s go see Gold.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all liked the start of it. I think I’ll have some time this week, so the next chapter should be up in a few days. Let me know what you think!


End file.
